chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pacific
Aquabania: located somewhere in the South Pacific, the distant homeland of the members of the superhero-themed band The Aquabats. Baki: homeland of Omio in Madeleine L'Engle's writing, a small island nation once colonised by British. Balnibarbi: land containing the metropolis called Lagado from the book Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. Banoi Island: a lush tropical island off the coast of Papua New Guinea and just north of Australia, the setting for Techland and Deep Silver's 2011 game Dead Island. Bensalem: utopian island nation located somewhere off the Western coast of the continent of America from Francis Bacon's New Atlantis. Bora Gora: island setting for the 1982 television show Tales of the Gold Monkey. Caspak: Also known as Caprona. a huge island country located somewhere between South America and Australia from Edgar Rice Burroughs' The Land That Time Forgot and its sequels. It is inhabited by Dinosaurs and human tribes. Crusoeland: featured in Atoll K, a Laurel and Hardy film. Presumably named after Robinson Crusoe and may be the island where he was shipwrecked. There is now a real life "Robinson Crusoe Island" which the fictional island was presumably based on("Más a Tierra", now part of Chile). Eleutheria: an island nation in the Southwest Pacific Ocean from the Eleutheria Model Parliament role playing game. Gaaldine: imaginary country from the poems of Brontë sisters, characterized as an island in the North Pacific Ocean south of Gondal. Glubbdubdrib, from the book Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift: an island, about one third the size of the Isle of Wight, governed by a tribe of magicians. Gondal: imaginary country from the poems of Brontë sisters, characterized as an island in the North Pacific Ocean north of Gaaldine. Gondal is an island in the North Pacific, just north of the island Gaaldine. It included at least four kingdoms: Gondal, Angora, Exina and Alcona. The early part of Gondal's history followed the life of the warlike Julius Brenzaida, the Duke of Zamorna from Angria, and the Prince of Gondal's primary kingdom of Angora. The two loves of Benzaida's life were Rosina, who became his wife and queen, and Geraldine Sidonia, who gave birth to his daughter, Augusta Geraldin Almeda (A.G.A). Julius was evidently two-faced: after sharing a coronation with Gerald, King of Exina, he had him imprisoned and executed. Julius was eventually assassinated during a civil war and was succeeded by his daughter, A.G.A., who was similar to her father in temperament. She had several lovers, including Alexander of Elbë, Fernando De Samara, and Alfred Sidonia of Aspin Castle, all of whom died. She was eventually murdered during a civil war. Horizon Islands: Officially the Horizon Islands Federation, it is a country consisting of multiple islands, featured in ARMA 3's Apex expansion pack. It is described as "geotypical Fiji"; Tanoa is one of its island provinces. Kinakuta (Queenah-Kootah): island state from Neal Stephenson's novels Cryptonomicon and The Baroque Cycle. Kinkow: Is a fictional Constitutional Elective Diarchy Polynesian island nation from teen sitcom Pair of Kings. Lian Yu(Purgatory) AKA Starfish Island: An Island in the North China Sea overlapping with the Fiji Islands. Oliver Queen was stranded on the Island for 2 years(five years in the TV show Arrow). Luggnagg: an island state about 100 leagues southeast from Japan. From the book Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. Omo Levi: Polynesian island which gains independence from the United Kingdom. Inhabited by cannibals. From the satirical novel A Feast of Freedom by Leonard Wibberley. Panau: an island of the computer game Just Cause 2. Patusan: an island nation somewhere in the South China Sea in the movie Surf Ninjas as well as in the film The Last Electric Knight and the TV series Sidekicks. Also mentioned in Lord Jim by Joseph Conrad. In Surf Ninjas, a plucky young hero, also played by Ernie Reyes Jr., leads a successful revolution against an authoritarian, played by Leslie Nielsen, and brings freedom to Patusan. This Patusan, like Conrad's Patusan, is a small island nation in the neighborhood of Indonesia, inhabited by Malay people and forgotten by the rest of the world. The island is depicted on a map when they travel to it from California. It seems to be located just east of Vietnam. Pelago Commonwealth: a small island nation in Micronesia in the Endless Ocean series. In the European releases, the nation is referred to as the Paoul Republic(Another name for it). Plastic Beach: a floating island made of junk located in Point Nemo. From the visual band Gorillaz it was the main recording studio, and living quarters for the band at the time. Pulau-Pulau: a French colony in the East Indies and the main setting of Jack of All Trades. Puerto Pollo: A guano island off the coast of Peru mentioned in the short stories of Ralph Ellison and Robert Wyatt Resolution Island: a fictional part of the Galápagos Islands in C. S. Forester's 1929 novel Brown on Resolution, and the 1935 film of the same name. Rook Islands: The setting of the game Far Cry 3. The Rook Islands are an archipelago consisting of two major islands, three smaller islands and various offshore territories of Maluku. Spensonia: an island between "Utopia and Oceana," where English mariners form a communal society. Taka-Tuka-Land: Astrid Lindgren's third book about Pippi Longstocking mentions a travel to this country, where Pippi's father was a king. Tamoé: South Pacific island nation, featured in Aline and Valcour by the Marquis de Sade. Toga Toga Islands: South Pacific island nation featured on The A-Team Utopia: South Pacific island nation, Combine's Thomas More's Utopia ''and the operetta ''Utopia, Limited by Gilbert and Sullivan. Vanutu: a tiny South Pacific nation comprising four atolls from the novel State of Fear by Michael Crichton. Category:Locations Category:Countries